Abstract The 2013-2016 Ebola Virus Disease (EVD) Epidemic in West Africa revealed the dire need for improved regional capacity for research in emerging infectious diseases. Despite the heavy human toll of the epidemic, by the time the research infrastructure was in place to ethically and appropriately test new diagnostics and medical countermeasures, the epidemic was waning. Liberia, one of the countries affected by the recent EVD epidemic, has a severe dearth of scientific capacity although recently founded research consortiums related to EVD in country have created a potential platform upon which further programs can be built. Fostering education and infrastructure for research in West Africa in general, and Liberia specifically, will have multifold benefits. First, it will increase the rapidity of trials when an outbreak occurs due to preset protocols, agreements and trainings in country. Second, the long term central involvement of national researchers will promote community trust and engagement, aiding successful execution of trials. Third, research infrastructure built to support emerging pathogens will address other endemic infectious diseases. Lastly, promoting and advancing West African scientists allows investigator based applications to reflect regional and local research agenda. The foundation for success of all of the above activities is a pipeline for the creation of the next generation of Liberian investigators. Boston University (BU) and University of Liberia (UL), along with regional partners propose the creation of a tiered research training program in emerging infectious diseases, entitled ?Boston University-University of Liberia Emerging Epidemic Viruses Research? (BULEEVR) program, the framework of which is based on their on-going partnership and extensive needs assessment performed under a D71 planning awarded to the project in 2017-2018. The BULEEVR program will advance candidates with a prior Masters degree towards a doctoral degree and medical school graduates through a Masters in Science. In addition to generating investigators with the appropriate training and experience in addition to a terminal degree (who can eventually apply for independent funding), the program will foster mentored research for participants in ongoing research projects in Liberia, hence building both sustainability and retention of intellectual capital in country. The BULEEVR program will consist of a bootcamp held in Liberia which will provide a background in foundations of basic, translational and clinical research and will serve as a the recruitment pool from which small select program of candidates can then pursue an advanced degree at BU. The candidates will then return to Liberia for their research experience. The bootcamps will be open to both candidates interested in pursuing an advanced degree as well as other research professionals interested in expanding their skills or knowledge base, or to cross-train in a new methodology through a specific offered module.